


Inquisimoth

by TrueSoprano



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Smut, Butterfly Semen, Cane Porn, Crossover, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan is caught up in Hawk Moth's newest evil plan. Things don't go according to keikaku. Written for Dragon Age Bad Smut Bonanza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

Inquisitor Trevelyan opened a mysterious door in Skyhold that she’d never noticed before. She was looking for Cullen because she was quite horny, but he wasn’t in his office.

She found herself in complete darkness, but then a giant window opened and let a bunch of light in. She then noticed that the room was filled with butterflies.

“Inquisitor,” said a rather menacing voice. She turned around to find a man in a mask and a purple suit.

“Where am I? Is this Orlais?”

“I am Hawk Moth, and you’re the key to my new evil plan!”

“Evil? Are you working for Corypheus?” Her hands formed into fists, and she cursed herself for not having her sword with her.

“I don’t know who that is, but I do know that you’re with that Cullen boy!”

“How did you know about that?” she gasped.

“I’m going to make love to you, Inquisitor, and once Cullen finds out, he’ll be so filled with despair that I’ll be able to unleash my akuma and make him find the miraculouses!”

“…I don’t understand what any of those words are- wait, MAKE L-LOVE TO ME!?”

Yes, she was deeply in love with Cullen and would never break his heart like that, but… this strange moth man was strangely attractive. She looked at his leather-covered hands and imagined them striking her ass with amazing force.

“I… I’m sorry, I can’t resist your mothy charms! You make my heart flutter! Please make love to me and I’ll finally burst from my cocoon of loneliness!”

Before she could say anything else, she found herself pushed up against the wall, Hawk Moth’s delicious lips on hers. They lustfully made out as he grabbed her wrists. His tongue was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, and he smelled of musk and butterflies.

“Mmm… Hawk Moth…”

He left a trail of kisses on her jaw and neck, and his mouth found its way to one of her breasts (her clothes had been removed earlier). He sucked on a nipple as his gloved hands gripped her waist with so much force.

She was so wet already. Her cunt was dripping the sweet nectar that butterflies drank from. She wanted, no, needed those lips on her. But he had other plans for her.

“Suck me, Inquisitor.”

She sunk to her knees and begun to undo his trousers, but he stopped her, grabbing his cane and placing the head to her mouth. 

“Suck… this?”

“Yeeeeesssss!” he said evilly.

She opened her mouth and placed soft kisses on the cold metal. It was strangely arousing. He placed a hand on the back of her head and guided her movements, and she finally took the head into her mouth. She wondered how much she could take in before he removed the cane and placed it near her crotch.

She then heard a familiar moan. She looked to her right and saw a very naked Cullen, touching himself to the sight.

“Cullen!” she said, flustered. “I can explain!”

“No need,” he said sexily, as he seductively walked over to the two of them. “Mind if I join?”

“No!” screamed Hawk Moth. “You should be jealous! My plan won’t work!”

“Oh come on,” the Inquisitor teased. “You know you’re excited!”

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed. “Cullen, spread her legs for me.”

Cullen did just that, taking his place behind the young woman as his erection poked into her backside. His hands stroked her magnificent thighs as Hawk Moth’s cane pressed against her clit.

“Ohh… Ohh…”

The cold metal felt so good on her! And he was touching her in all the right places! Cullen’s fingers brushed against the places where the cane had touched her and she came instantly.

“Good girl,” Cullen murmured into her ear. “Isn’t she a good girl, butterfly man?”

“Yes, she is,” Hawk Moth replied, inserting his cane into her sex. As he thrusted it into her at a quickening pace, Cullen’s fingers continued to work their magic, and she came a second time. 

“How about a new position?” Cullen asked eagerly, his cock feeling neglected.

“I would enjoy that,” Hawk Moth said, unzipping his pants. “And I have another cane that I think your Inquisitor would enjoy.”

A majestic trail of glowing butterflies came out of his pants as his cock was freed. She gasped. It was even bigger than Cullen’s massive hammer!

“On your knees,” said Cullen as he repositioned himself so that his rod was next to her lips. Hawk Moth took his place behind her and began to tease her entrance with his own. His gloved hand slapped her voluptuous ass, and she came again.

She took his cock into her mouth, eating it like it was the most delicious popsicle in the world. At the same time, Hawk Moth slammed into her, thrusting voraciously. 

She came. And she came again. In the position she was in, she just couldn’t stop. Cullen eventually spurtled into her mouth, and the taste of his love nectar caused her to come yet again.

Cullen and Hawk Moth high fived each other as Hawk Moth came all over her backside, covering her with semen and butterflies. She didn’t know how butterflies could come out of his dick, but she found it strangely arousing and she came again.

“That was incredible!” she gasped, collapsing on the floor next to the both of them. “Can we do that again sometime?”

“I would love to,” said Cullen, nuzzling into her bosom. “What about you, moth man?”

But Hawk Moth was gone.


End file.
